


【米英】今日，伦敦多云／Moody London

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [30]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英-他突然喃喃地说了句：「我不一样。」「嗯？」美国侧过脸。「他的挚爱再也不会回来，」年长国家垂着眼睛，睫毛在脸上投下淡淡的阴影，片刻后抬起眼睛对上年轻国家的双眼，「但我……有你在。」说着冰凉的手指摸上他的脸颊，轻轻地摩挲起来。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 10





	【米英】今日，伦敦多云／Moody London

「……我以为你傍晚才会到。」

「我有发讯息通知你哦。」

美国人岔着双腿坐在英国这栋位于伦敦郊区的庄园别墅的起居室的沙发上，饶有兴致地看着对方略为惊诧的脸。

－

尽管英国上空的天气不佳，但美国这趟行程总体是顺利的。不仅从华盛顿.D.C飞往伦敦的商务航班准时到达，从希思罗机场到英国家的车程也异常顺畅，最大的遗憾是最终迎接他的只有空荡荡的大屋而不是属于大西洋彼岸的恋人口是心非的抱怨和行动比嘴巴诚实的拥抱。

当然美国总体是个乐观主义者，也向来没把自己当成客人，在英国回家前他就熟门熟路地把背包丢进主人房间，擅自把起居室和厨房的暖炉全打开，顺便把之前送给英国的发热懒人毯铺在起居室的沙发上，然后打开平板电脑的电影频道，继续在飞机上只看到一半的战争记录片。

那是最近推出的以越南战争为题材的影片，一点一滴记录着他和他的上司几十年前在东南亚的暴躁、纠结和失败举措。

这类题材的影片在美国多不胜数，每年都有新作，而这一部的独特之处在于穿针引线的叙事，搜集的历史材料看似琐碎却真实。

美国对于这些记载历史的物件并不排斥，亲身主宰和经历过这些过往的他事实上也无权排斥，那都是他不容否认的过去。

加上岁月的流逝总会伴随遗忘和对过去的美化，他觉得有国民愿意用文字和画面和声音替他记录这些构成国家回忆的材料，不时地提醒他，让他不至于因为时光过去就把错误和教训忘个干净——算是相当实惠的举措。

于是他就在这种玩味又带些感慨的情绪中看着纪录片，直到英国人回到早已温暖的家中。

－

对于美国人自作主张地支配了起居室的举动，英国人早就见惯不怪，他脱下双排扣大衣，摘下围巾，从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋换上，身上黑色暗纹的西装和深绿色衬衫跟毛绒绒的拖鞋形成了颇明显的反差。

「我没留意到有讯息……」他慢吞吞地回应美国询问的眼神。

「你有把手机带在身上吗？」美国问。

「呃……」绿眼睛的青年愣了愣神，伸手去摸西装外套的口袋没翻出什么来，又转身去翻大衣的口袋仍旧无果。然后他朝起居室另一个方向的角落投去求助的视线，接着往书柜旁走去，才找出了被冷落了一整个白天的手机。

「哈哈，不愧是丢三落四大王。」美国人看着英国人一连串的动作和抿着嘴角眼神闪烁的样子，只觉得这个外表年龄23岁的青年偶尔糊涂的模样实在可爱得离奇。

美国青年宽阔的后背靠上沙发，招手朝英国人示意，英国人心虚地缩了下肩膀，视线扫过起居室的茶几，闷闷地问：「你要喝茶吗？」

美国兀自打量英国的黑色西装，视线在那被质感良好的布包裹着的纤细腰身上游移着，无可无不可地点点头。

英国往厨房走去，没过太久就端来了盛着热茶和点心的餐盘，摆到美国面前的茶几上。

美国端起茶喝了一口，把卖相和气味可口、一看就知道不是英国亲手制作的芝士曲奇扔进嘴里：「你那几个吵死人的哥哥都不在家？」

英国在被美国人坐出一整块凹陷的沙发上坐下，自嘲地笑笑：「今年冬天够阴冷的了，他们可不想跟我一起在这栋庄园过冬，」他慢悠悠地端起茶杯，「都在自己的城市里呆着。」

「那正好，没人打扰我们，」美国人没有掩饰他的自我中心和厚脸皮，只是略同情地打量英国人清瘦的侧脸，「可惜了这么大的空间，安静得离奇。」

「安静吗？」英国轻笑起来，环视一圈周围，小声说，「小精灵们可都没有进入冬眠期。」

又是小精灵的话题吗。美国抬起手臂挎上沙发后背，没去回应这个他们两百多年来始终没有太多共识的领域，话锋一转：「你今天出远门了吗？」

英国摇头：「一位多年的邻居的忌日，他们家办了个小型纪念茶会，我正好去拜访。」不是什么愉快的内容，但英国人的语调很平静。

「但你穿得很严肃正式。」美国人评价道。

他熟悉的这位英国人是很爱漂亮的，用对方的话来说叫做「注重服饰和体面」，除去曾经从事间谍活动用的西装和参加正式晚宴会穿的燕尾服之外，英国人很少选择朴素的一身黑。身形纤细的英国绅士总能找到更能衬托他身段的布料和色系，还会很有心思地搭配些颜色素雅的小饰品作为点缀。

英国颇耐心地解释：「举办茶会的是位老绅士，纪念他去年离世的太太，应该认真对待的。」他说完又啜了口热茶。

不知是季节或是天气的缘故，美国觉得今天的英国就像这栋装饰古朴细致却并不明亮的庄园别墅一样，渗透着一种古怪的漠然，纤瘦的身躯又让他得孤单又忧郁，那是美国不怎么喜欢的一种气氛。

他甚至在想如果今天自己没有在英国人回来之前抵达这里，对方是不是会就那样穿着一身黑西服、表情寡淡地坐在冰凉空荡的起居室里，和谁也看不见的小精灵进行些他无从了解的交流，观感简直像被世间遗忘的人偶。

光是想象那场景就让美国觉得颇为不快，他又囫囵吞了块曲奇，说：「你穿成这样，我还以为是去参加什么人的葬礼。」

「我已经很久不参加葬礼了……」英国皱了皱眉，转过头来打量美国的脸，突然抿起嘴唇笑起来，眼神里说不清是调侃还是叹息，「跟经常跑去阿灵顿公墓的家伙可不一样。」

美国没说什么，只是推了推眼镜，瞄了眼被扔在一旁的平板电脑上静止的画面，然后伸手去拉英国人的手臂，后者手一抖差点把杯里的红茶倒在他的蓝色卫衣上。

「喂！」英国不稳地跌到美国的肩胛骨旁，绿眼睛里染上了愠怒，「要是又害我摔破女王赠送的茶杯，我就没收掉给你的那把钥匙。」

「嘿，你才不会这么做。」这种程度的威胁对美国人来说毫无作用，他咧着嘴角笑起来，动了动手臂把英国整个人抬到自己腿上，并让对方的上半身完整地落在他的怀里。

「哪里来的自信。」英国小声嘀咕着。

天生的自信。美国心想，随口问：「你去拜访的那位老绅士过得还好吗？」换来了英国有些诧异的眼神。

大概对于年轻国家会主动问起陌生人的事略感不解，但英国还是仔细地回答：「他看上去还不错，依旧很温柔……但他应该、挺寂寞的。在空荡的房屋里，无论是读书看报、用餐、整理花园，到处都是伴侣的踪影和气息，却终究就剩他一个人。」

美国人「哦」了一声，说：「光听你的形容，还以为你在描述自己呢。」

英国瞬间就愣了，既没有像之前那样簇起眉头，也没有抱怨，翡翠绿的大眼睛像被魔法定住，跟冰封的玻璃球一样闪着冷色的光。

美国忍不住叹了口气。

他不确定自己刚才那句话是戳到了英国内心的柔软点，或是让他感到受伤，但他很清楚英国面对生死、以及对待国民的方式和他并不相同。

英国就是英国，有时看起来高傲淡漠又得意，事实上却比其他人更容易被回忆和伤感浸染，这种情感纤细又怀旧的人一旦陷入负面思考，一时半刻大概很难摆脱。

美国人多少有点后悔，他努力思考着该说些什么来补救过错好把英国人拉出思绪，对方突然喃喃地说了句：「我不一样。」

「嗯？」美国侧过脸。

「他的挚爱再也不会回来，」年长国家垂着眼睛，睫毛在脸上投下淡淡的阴影，片刻后抬起眼睛对上年轻国家的双眼，「但我……有你在。」说着冰凉的手指摸上他的脸颊，轻轻地摩挲起来。

被那冰冷的指尖碰到的瞬间美国的嘴唇抖了一下，但他立刻就高兴起来：「当然了，我可是你的英雄。」声音比任何时候都稳重。他把环住英国腰身的那只手收紧，另一边手掌包裹住英国人停在他脸上的手。

英国的个性跟坦率从来沾不上边，还总喜欢迂回地表达情绪，像今天这样的境况算得上罕见了。

美国并不乐意看英国忧郁伤感的样子，但对于英国会像这样把脆弱和柔软向他展示的现状他其实是很满意的，哪怕这种得意来自彻底的占有欲和说不上光彩的自私。

但这就是我。他这么想着低声笑了出来，指节粗糙的手掌摸上英国人的西服外套，解开上面的纽扣，又探向对方的衬衫领口，不急不缓地松开他的领带。

英国人在他怀里懒懒地动了动。

美国人更高兴了，他拉起怀里人白皙的手掌落下一吻，不着边际地开口：「虽然不像华盛顿那样连天大雪，不过伦敦这种天气够让人抑郁的。」

「在这里生活上几百年早习惯了，总比你们国家那些龙卷风和大洪水来得平静。」

「也不是每个州都那样嘛，」高大青年的手开始在英国人的衬衫钮扣上打转，「你可以跟我去加州过冬，或者我们干脆飞到夏威夷去。」

「然后被你们误传的核弹警报吓出一身冷汗吗？」英国用鼻子哼了一声，「那种原以为冷战时代结束就该消失的惊吓，我可不想再经历几次。」

「哈哈，那就去弗罗里达州好了，」美国人的手掌往上移到英国人的脑袋旁，手指轻轻揉着那亚麻金色的发丝，吐息落在对方的额头上，「那里有更多大晴天。」

「哼……多云是伦敦的常态。」英国人说着，视线投向窗外的云层，西斜的夕阳正努力地从灰色调的缝隙里透出些光来。

「就像你一样？」美国人笑着问。

「笨蛋，」年长国家把头埋进年轻国家温暖的颈窝里，轻声补充，「……阴云很快就会散了。」

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文中提到的纪录片是PBS电视台推出的《The Vietnam War(越南战争)》，总长度17.5小时。
> 
> 2\. 夏威夷误传核警报：2018年1月13日，夏威夷州的核警报系统错误地向居民发送信息，38分钟后才澄清，制造了大恐慌。
> 
> 3\. 在我看来米英的魅力之一：是对于相同的事情会有截然不同的看待和表达方式，但同时也会高度包容和爱护对方的那种情绪。
> 
> 4\. 有相似，有差别，阴云会因为爱的阳光散去。


End file.
